robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Bunch of Tools (GTA Vice City) Tooled Up (GTA Vice City) Screw This (GTA Vice City) Ammu-Nation (GTA V & GTA Online) |price = $20 (GTA Vice City) FREE (GTA V; Original Version) $500 (GTA V; Enhanced Version and GTA Online) • $450 (Bronze medal discount) • $425 (Silver medal discount) • $350 (Gold medal discount) FREE (GTA Online; Special Edition & Collectors Edition) |unlock = Repossession (GTA V, Enhanced Version) |related = Sledgehammer |origin = |caliber = |firemode = |reticle = None |anim = Melee Large (GTA Vice City) Melee Small (GTA V) |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = Hammer (All games) |spawnmap = No (All games) |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Hammer is a melee weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and, as part of the Special and Collector's Editions, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Hammer was removed from Grand Theft Auto IV while it was in development; it can be still seen a few times in the game in the hands of construction workers and inside a few buildings, but it cannot be used. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The Hammer in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City has a red/black handle with a grey head. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hammer reappears in Grand Theft Auto V with a wooden handle and a black head. Aside from these details, the Hammer remains identical to the 3D Universe iteration. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The Hammer has a short range but deals a good amount of damage, causing the person being attacked to collapse. GTA Vice City Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hammer is fairly powerful, being comparable to the Crowbar, but it can be swung much faster and the longer range allows the player (if timed right) to hit a sprinting person, which makes it useful in a number of scenarios. If swung from the correct range, the Hammer may connect with the victim's face, knocking them out instantly or even killing them. It is also capable of denting and removing parts of vehicles, and, if swung enough times, has the ability to damage a vehicle to the point of it igniting. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model 300px-Hammer-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Hammer-GTA5-ingame.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Hammer-GTAIV.png|Model of the hammer cut from GTA IV. HUD icon Hammer-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Hammer-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Hammer-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Hammer-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The Hammer, along with the Screwdriver and the MP5, are the only weapons that do not have a spawn point in the city and have to be purchased. *Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Bunch of Tools for $20. *North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Tooled Up for $20. *Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy from Screw This after completion of Phnom Penh '86 for $20. *Dropped by a worker at the start of Jury Fury, and used by a worker in the yard during The Fastest Boat. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in Ammu-Nation for free if the player has the Special/Collector's Edition. ;Enhanced Version *The Hammer is available for $500 in Ammu-Nation, after the mission Repossession. **Returning Special/Collector's edition players will not have to pay for it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Hammer is available for $500 in Ammu-Nation regardless of rank. **Returning Special/Collector's edition players will not have to pay for it. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * The appearance of the Hammer seems to be inspired by the hammers found on several artworks for the Pink Floyd album . Grand Theft Auto Online *If the Hammer is picked up, it will be stored in the players inventory permanently. See Also *Sledgehammer - another construction melee weapon that was removed from Grand Theft Auto IV. Navigation }} de:Hammer (Werkzeug) es:Martillo pl:Młotek pt:Hammer ru:Молоток Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons